


A Slave to Madness

by jinxedjello



Series: Mad Love [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, X-Ray and Vav - Fandom, xray and vav
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oops, also hella porn in later chapters, there will probably be graphic depictions of violence or fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedjello/pseuds/jinxedjello
Summary: Ryan Haywood long ago gave up the idea of separating from his darker half, The Mad King, but when his employee Hilda begins to catch his eye and slowly seep her way into his thoughts,he begins to wonder if he can actually live a normal life without the influence of Mad King.





	A Slave to Madness

Some days were easier than others for Ryan. Some days The Mad King stayed at bay, behind the locked doors of his mind where he belonged. Yet, some days got out of hand very fast. Yesterday had been on of them.

Ryan entered Monarch Labs bright and early, ready for a long day of board meetings, paperwork, and tinkering. His bruised ribs ached and his bones creaked and cracked under the slightest strain. The Mad King had made a rather...violent debut the other night, which left Ryan’s body wracked with pain. X-Ray and Vav certainly could do some damage when they put their minds to it….not that Ryan blamed them. They were good lads, and Ryan was certainly thankful to have someone around to finally oppose his darker half.

For Ryan Haywood, life was misery. He was sick, and he knew it. Knew it quite well, in fact. The Mad King was always in the back of his mind, pushing him to do evil deeds, trying to take control of their shared body. It was exhausting just to ignore him, but to hold him back? It was utterly draining. So, in an attempt to keep balance, Ryan had to let The Mad King loose every-so-often. It was the only way to keep his madness from infecting his mind entirely.

Ryan thought himself a lot like Jekyll and Hyde. Sure, Jekyll wasn’t an outstanding man, but he tried. Wasn’t that enough? Wasn’t that human?

The only difference between The Mad King and Hyde was the fact that Mad King had an entire arsenal of weaponry and explosives at hand while Hyde had a simple dagger and his own two hands.

Ryan sighed and slumped in his chair. His tailored suit wrinkled around him and his chair squeaked in protest, but Ryan hardly paid mind as he let his eyes close shut. He only meant to rest them for a moment, but within seconds he felt himself slipping into deep slumber. One that he for one welcomed.

But his nap was short lived as a loud knock on his door echoed throughout his large office. He snapped awake and quickly wiped a puddle of drool that had formed in the corner of his mouth away. “Come in!” He called, exhaustion finding it’s way into his tone.

His office door was quickly pushed open and a woman in a crisp lab coat entered. She held herself high and with an air of power. Ryan almost smiled. If it wasn’t his most talented employee.

“To what do I owe the honor of your presence Hilda.” He meant to say this confidently and with a smug smirk, but instead he yawned it out and gave her a half-lidded look of curiosity. Hilda raised a brow at her boss, but said nothing.

“I was just coming to check on that grant I had made a case for last week.” She said slowly. Normally Ryan held himself high and radiated smug cockiness, but as of now his eyes were drifting slowly from Hilda down to his desk. He leaned forwards and rubbed his eyes. “Are you okay, sir?”

“Perfectly fine,” He said, waving a hand as if to knock her worry aside. “Just a mild migraine. I’ll be fine, just-just keep talking.”

If her brow wasn’t already raised, she would have. “Okay?” She said slowly. Her boss laid his head on his arms and angled his head uncomfortably to look up at her. “Anyways, as you know I’ve been working very closely with X-Ray and Vav lately, the two superheroes who have been keeping our city safe as of late,”

Ryan hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, I need this grant if you want me to keep up with Monarch Labs demands AND the demands for new and upgraded tech for the superheroes, which Monarch Labs is regularly requested to design and create by the mayor's office in case you forgot. So, in order to…..do you need me to leave, sir?”

Ryan had long ago closed his eyes and rested his head more comfortably in his arms. He looked up at Hilda and only now did she see the deep seated bags that rested under them. He yawned quickly and smiled sympathetically. “I...apologize,” He breathed out. “It’s simply that your voice is so soothing and I’ve gotten little rest lately. I find it nearly impossible to stay awake.”

Hilda scoffed. “Soothing? You’d be the first to think so.” She shook her head and chuckled. She and her boss only spoke briefly in the past. Certainly never about anything personal, so his sudden interest in her voice was a change of tune for their normal, curt talks.

“I doubt it. You’re a woman of many talents, Hilda. Intelligence, beauty, surely you have men throwing compliments at you left and right?” Ryan smiled softly at her, but internally he berated himself. There was a reason he hardly spoke to Hilda, and he needed to keep it that way. She was smart AND friends with the super duo who made it their life’s work to beat the shit out of The Mad King. If she were to figure out that his other half was in fact her friend’s nemesis….things would certainly go downhill for him quickly.

Hilda was far too distracted to even begin to put two and two together, though. She was a modest woman, certainly, but never before had she been talked up by anyone other than her friends. “Um….thank you?” She said, an awkward tone in her voice.

Ryan frowned and tensed up, suddenly looking more awake than before. “I apologize if I’ve overstepped a boundary here, miss Hilda. I only meant to pay a compliment, not off put you.” A look of concern found it’s way to his face and Hilda faltered slightly.

Were her boss’ eyes always so big and blue?

“No!” She said perhaps a bit loudly. She blushed and cleared her throat. “No, you’re fine Mr. Haywood. I spend most of my time with my inventions, It’s been awhile since I’ve had to react to a compliment, especially one given from such a brilliant mind.”

Ryan eased at this. “No need to talk me up, I’ll end up with an even larger ego.” Half true. Most compliments given to him did indirectly fuel his darker half in some way, shape, or form. “But I’ll look at you grant request as soon as possible. I’ll make it the first thing on my To Do List...right after a quick nap.” The two shared a quick laugh.

“I’ll let you go, then, sir.” Hilda said as she slipped out of his office and closed the door behind her. Ryan sighed and slammed his head down harshly on his desk. What was that? Did he really just flirt with her? He must have been far more tired than he realized if he was trying to talk up a fellow employee, let alone Hilda.

She was smart, sure. And maybe she wasn’t hard on the eyes, either, but she was definitely off the table. She wasn’t even in the same room as the table. She shouldn’t even be in the same house as the table….and yet Ryan couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility.

“You really are losing your mind, aren't’ you?” He said to himself as he rested his head comfortable in his arms.


End file.
